Inspired by Icha Icha
by ShiroSasaki
Summary: As Kakashi adjusts to his new position as Hokage, the teacher soon becomes the student as he discovers romance through writing.


**Inspired by Icha Icha**

**First of all, I'd like thank PockyPhoto for this. I want you all to know that it was _I _who helped her write this story. Honestly, she deserves all the credit. She's an amazing writer and a great friend. Also, WE LOVE KAKASAKU WOOO, and with the know _canon_ Hokage Kakashi. New awesome head canons are being formed and created for this amazing paring. Just like this one! **

**Without further hesitation, we present to you. Inspired by Icha Icha.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Nagging Mothers and Pancake Puns<p>

Kakashi almost longed for the dangerous lifestyle again. He missed the thrill of kunai rushing past his head, the adrenaline from a worthy opponent, and even Naruto's idiotic head-on initiatives. Ah, the clangs of metal, the smell of sweat and burnt skin, and the cold numbness from mud-soaked travels. Yet, here he was, strolling through the crowds of civilians in his infamous white coat. The blatant label of a most prestigious position adorned with sleeves and a bottom hem dyed in flames of crimson red. Kakashi attempted to hide behind his usual literature, nodding at the occasional villager who recognized him. His worn-out novels became the only place he could relive the senses of a battlefield, in the form of words and imagination left behind from Jiraya.

Kakashi felt he was chained to a desk. Overwhelmed with an endless pile of contracts, projects, and meetings with the rare break for lunch, it was no wonder Tsunade drank so much. Thank goodness Yamato was kind enough to visit and help out. Most likely, his friend knew Kakashi's introverted personality invited few others. On the bright side, he'd never have to worry about chakra exhaustion.

Two months already, Kakashi Hatake was not fond of his new promotion.

"Good morning, Hokage!"

Two guards on either side of the entryway stood at attention, repeating their synchronized greeting. He nodded in appreciation from behind his naughty novels. Every morning, when Kakashi entered the Hokage Tower, he noticed the long hanging banners from the ceiling. Hashirama's achievements. Sarutobi's wisdom. Minato's sacrifice. How long until his name would join theirs? Kakashi often weighed the pros and cons of abandoning his duties for a day. Manage diplomatic ties with the rest of the world or find a secret spot where he can re-read Icha Icha for the 37th time? Kakashi scratched his chin at the thought. This was always a difficult choice. Yet he supposed he owed it to his village. To his late friends. He might hate his job, but he always did his duty.

"Late as ever, I see," a welcoming quip from the desk clerk. Kakashi tried to remember her name, but it blended with all the villagers, the ambassadors, and the ancestors of his job title. Akiko? Makiko? He approached her counter, littered with cute stationery and vacation dreams. He glanced at the name written on the documents.

"Morning, Yukiko. There was an adorable black cat-"

"Save it," she raised her hand with a frown. Her straight bangs truly brought out the intimidating persona behind her usual cheer. Adjusting her glasses, she smiled again. "I'm sure I've heard them all already. You could at least use some variety, Hokage-sama."

Kakashi only shrugged it off, accepting the offered mug of coffee from her hands. His savior - caffeine.

"Any messages for me?"

"No messages at all," she reported, like a routine practice. Maybe he was more of a lonely man than he thought. He was going to give his thanks, but there was something about her expression that told his subconscious to linger a second longer. He thought she had something else to report, but she seemed to let go of professionalism at the moment.

"Aren't you going to say something to me?" she smiled, goading him for a response. A specific response that he knew women looked for, but which he had no idea about.

"New haircut?" he risked.

"No... Actually, I've been growing it out," she frowned.

"Oh. Well, it's looking nice," he offered, sipping his black coffee with the round porcelain to cover his biggest secret. Yukiko frowned again.

"New glasses?" he tried. Strike number two. She pouted and placed her hands on her hips in an effort to be angry but cute at the same time. It was actually unappealing.

"No!" she whined. "It's my birthday! How could you forget already? I reminded you several times!"

Kakashi scratched the back of head in slight embarrassment. Being leader of an entire village, he could barely remember the woman's name, much less her birthday. Who knew managing a team of three soldiers against Akatsuki attacks was the easy life.

"Ah, well, it's a good thing you can remember it, then. Congrats on turning... less than 40?"

"Hokage-sama!"

He left her at her post, pouting with his name in complaint. Did he really do anything wrong?

Climbing the stairs to the Hokage office, he considered once more the disadvantages of skipping work. Before reaching the doors to the conference room, he settled into the empty bench beside the vending machine. He laid his head back, resting the book on top of his face, hoping it would act as some sort of invisibility cloak. How tempting it was to stay in this quiet spot with a slow electric hum to accompany him. A place where he didn't need to analyze a constant wave of incoming mission requests or endure the Elder Council's frequent disapproval with his standards. Let the piles of paperwork bore someone else. He can savor another afternoon with fictional Junko, the one woman he can't upset.

"Senpai!"

Kakashi groaned at the sound, his friend's bulky image approaching in the corner of his eye.

"Senpai, you're already late."

Kakashi didn't budge. "Shouldn't you call me 'Hokage-sama'?"

Yamato stood there, unamused. "_Senpai_," he repeated. "As Hokage, don't you think you should show some concern over your job?"

"I didn't ask for this job," he retorted, muffled by the book over the face.

Yamato sighed. "Tsunade-sama was brutal, but at least she wasn't lazy."

Kakashi slipped the book off of his mask and peered at his friend. "If you want someone like Tsunade, then make Sakura the Hokage."

"If Sakura was Hokage, you'd still suffer."

"Quite likely," Kakashi agreed. He finally relented into his duties and got up to follow Yamato. The wood-user turned to lead him down the quiet corridor, a path with heavy burdens awaiting.

"You know, Yukiko's pregnant," Kakashi mused, distracting himself with small conversation.

"Really? I had no idea she was dating someone."

"Ah, well, she was probably keeping it under wraps. You should congratulate her later," Kakashi suggested, patting Yamato on the shoulder as they entered the first meeting of the day.

Yamato nodded. "Of course."

If Kakashi was going to suffer the position of being Rokudaime he'd damn well drag his best friend with him.

* * *

><p>Sakura rummaged through the dirty laundry piling over her chair. A bra hung on the corner of her dresser. Her mission scroll spread across her unmade bed. Blood-stained weapons cluttered her desk. But none of these were a concern as the woman rushed from corner to corner to get things in order. She had only a couple hours to get things ready for her mission, and her hair still hasn't dried yet! And where was the other damn sock?<p>

"Sakura! If you don't come eat breakfast with us right now, I'll stuff these pancakes down your throat myself!"

Sakura practically drooled at the thought of her mother's made-from-scratch pancakes, soaked in too-much-sugar-flavored syrup. She started grabbing all the necessities she could think on the spot, cramming as much as she could into her pack. As she dragged it out on the floor, out of the guest room and down the stairs to the floor, the morning aroma of the kitchen was kick-starting her sweet-tooth desires. Her eyes met her father's stare from across the room for a silent few seconds. Without a signal, she tossed her pack to the corner and the two of them reached for the single plate of pancakes on the table. With the trained skill of a ninja, a heated spatula slapped their wrists.

"Don't you dare act like barbarians in my house!"

Kizashi rubbed his wrist and jutted his bottom lip in a pout towards his lovely wife. "Of course, I would know BATTER than to make you upset. We'll just FLIP for it!" He roared in laughter at his terrible puns while his daughter and wife groaned in embarrassment.

"Sakura, you eat first," Mebuki offered. Without missing a beat, Sakura sat down and delved into her breakfast. Serving her husband afterwards, Mebuki sat down with her hands linked beneath her chin.

Sakura knew this was a trap. Her mother did not do 'nice.' She didn't just sit there, smiling and watching you eat without some kind of ultimate agenda. The medic nin started taking slower bites and staring back at her mother above the rim of her glass as she sipped orange juice. Her parents may be retired genin, but they always had tricks up their sleeves. Mothers have great powers of intuition, after all.

"You know, it's been a while since you stayed at home," her mother started.

"I come home every weekend," she contended. Sakura was getting tired of this clingy and overbearing pressure from her parents since she moved out. Wasn't it compromise enough that she spent her rare social time with them instead of going out on Saturdays?

"I haven't seen Ino for a long time either. You should invite her over! Have a sleepover like when you were kids."

"Mom! We're not kids anymore," she complained, entirely disregarding Wednesday night when Ino slept over after late-night chick flicks and nails. "Besides, she's going to be here soon. You can chat with her today."

"Oh, good! I miss the Yamanakas!" her father butts in. "I hear she and the Nara boy are finally hitting it off! Maybe he's on CLOUD NINE."

"Stop with the puns!" Mebuki slapped his arm. She turned back to Sakura with a pointed look."But you know, you are at the age where you should consider dating, sweetie."

Oh no. This was it. This was the conversation her mother wanted.

"You're so one-track minded about being independent. All your friends are going to start getting married and having children soon. And you... well, you're going to end up like your workaholic teacher."

"Which one?"

"Sakura," her mother stated, unamused by sarcasm. Or a rebellious daughter. "I'm getting worried that if you don't start experiencing a love life soon, then I'm never going to a hold a grandchild before I die."

"You consider adopting a kitten?"

Her mother glared.

"Mom, listen. You are asking me to start bringing boys home. Are you saying you want her daughter to be promiscuous?"

"You don't have to be promiscuous to date a guy..." she pointedly glances at Kizashi, who already left the girl-talk affairs and nods for her mother's sake. "But you don't need to end up as a lonely cat lady either."

Sakura frowned. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mom."

Her mother tempted to continue the conversation, but a knock on the door interrupted their morning moment of family bonding. Sakura gets up from her seat, but her mother is already at the door.

"Ino! What a pleasure to see you again! You came just in time," Mebuki pulled the blonde's arm as she stumbled her way into the Haruno residence. Sakura's mother led her to the kitchen.

"I was just telling Sakura that she could use some help in the 'boyfriend' department," she explained, emphasizing the oh-so-important issue.

Ino nodded. "Yeah, she really could."

"Ino! Don't take her side!"

Ino shrugged and took a seat beside Sakura, taking a bite of her friend's leftover pancake. "Your mom's right. You could loosen up a bit. Have a one-night stand, date a guy or two..."

Kizashi grunted. "No one-night stands. And no dating two guys at the same time!" he pointed.

Mebuki smiled. "Ino's got the right idea though. Start dating someone, even if it doesn't work out later. At least you'll have experience." She gasped. "Sakura, are you still..."

"No, Mom!" Sakura groaned. "I'll never come back to this house if you keep pushing me."

Her mother waved off her worries. "Sure, sure. Except when you want to do laundry and have a free dinner. Actually! Ino, why don't you come over for dinner sometime soon! It's been so quiet lately without you and your father around."

"Sure! We'll do that after the mission."

"You know what," Sakura interrupted. "We really should get going. Sai's probably waiting for us right now."

"But I wanted some pancakes-"

"Let's go, Ino," Sakura pinched the blonde's arm. "Thanks for breakfast, Mom."

"Guess you're going into the FRYING PAN!"

Even Ino groaned.

"Let's escape. _Now_," Sakura whispered.

* * *

><p>"The tracking team are still in pursuit of the missing nin from the arson incident in Land of Iron. Inuzuka and Hyuuga have sent visual confirmation of the target, but were unable to capture him alive. However, they consider the target's skills to be mediocre and expect no further complications before the mission's end. Haruno's team was dispatched three days ago, but there hasn't been a single mission report. With Yamanaka with her, their mission success rate has been excellent. Still, anything can happen. Keep a heads up for any word from Haruno. Team Guy is on route to return from settling the riot affair in Land of Tea. There were no casualties or injuries..."<p>

Kakashi droned out Iruka's report on world affairs, his lazy eyes gazing out the window towards the clear sky. A few months ago, he would have been out there in a spar against Naruto. Or eating ramen. Or letting his dogs roam the park. He glanced back at the newspaper on the desk in front of him. The headlines read "Protests in Land of Fields heighten!" He heard Anko make a snide comment, getting a rise out of the other men in the conference room. Discreetly, he pulled out his worn copy of Icha Icha Tactics below the table. Shikamaru gave a scoff beside him, but even he thought Anko's commotion as a nice distraction.

Kakashi started on page 73, in which the enemy has outsmarted the protagonist in a game of wits.

_He had one job. Just one simple job. __that was it! __Seduce the captain of the royal guard by the name of __**Saiko Yumi. S**__lip a couple of sleeping pills in to her drink. Steal her key. Make a replica so that he could sneak his way into the king's chamber. Assassinate him. __That was it. N__othing more. But his handler apparently omitted the details that the woman was a very sadistic, very dangerous, S-Class hunter nin. This viper of a woman could smell the cheap pills a mile away and while he wasn't paying attention, she switched the damn drinks on him. _

_He woke with a nasty headache, disoriented and bound to a luxurious bed in a dimly-lit red room decorated with objects that would offend nuns and mothers alike. His gaze swept over the objects you could only find in the dark part of the world__,__ long and thick objects that would break any woman or man, leather whips meant for cattle and beasts, followed by a variety of gags he never imagined. _

_Takeshi Hirosama stared, mesmerized at this environment. Who could own all these?__"Do you like my collection Hiro-Kun?" _

_As if on cue, his questions were answered by the sweet and sultry voice of the woman __he__ was supposedly to seducing._

"_Where am I?!" he exclaimed, alarmed by his own naked presence._

"_You didn't answer my question, Hiro-kun__**,**__" she purred while standing from her leather seat. Under the single lamp that illuminated the dark room, he could see__she wore enticing leather garments that left little to the imagination which riled his manhood. He internally cursed his body for being so weak to the sight before him, a figure of sensual curves. All she did was smirk at him before hooking her legs over his lap and straddling his waist. Her strong, creamy thighs brushed against his cold flesh,_ _sending a ripple of excitement through the nerve of his body. He tried to ignore the warmth of her sex over his hardening member._

"_I...I find it rather impressive." He growled out, pulling at the leather straps that held his wrists firmly bound.. "I answered your question. Now it's your turn. Where am I?" _

_A slight tug played on the corner of her lips. Yumi seemed satisfied with his response. "You're in my little play pen Hiro-kun," she whispered, leaning against his chest as her semi-covered mounds pressed against his body. "After that little stunt you pulled trying to drug me, I could have had your head. Instead, I decided to make you my…" Her tongue skimmed against his cheek and her delicate hand trailed down his belly. Hiro tried his damn best to ovoid the building pleasure in his body. "… My new plaything." _

"_I'm no woman's toy," he snarled at her. This was only met with a fierce and passionate kiss_ _that made Hirosama's chest throb and his hard member pulse. Tongues clashed in a battle for dominance, a battle in which he was losing... Truly this was a formidable opponent indeed_

_The purple haired sadist naked her hand between their hot bodies and wrapped her warm and strong fingers around him and began to stroke him. Slowly at first before building him up, making him beg for it._

_Suddenly- _

"And that's it for today," Iruka finished. Without missing a beat, Kakashi dismissed the entire staff. He returned to his office and placed his damaged novel on the desk. It always pains him to know the series has ended. A beautiful succession of mystery, comedic plots, and alluring romance. It ached his heart to know there will never be a novel. At times, even re-reading these three books can't distract him enough from the burdens of being Hokage.

Thinking of ill bearings, a knock tapped on his door and Yamato entered with a fresh pile of diplomatic statements to sign. A sigh escapes the former copy ninja. A second glance shows the left side of Yamato's face is intensely red. Kakashi could just barely notice it was still throbbing. He throws down the papers with a fierce glare.

"She's not pregnant."

"Hm? Didn't I tell you it was her birthday?"

* * *

><p>Sakura threw her back against the brick wall of the decaying building behind her. She slid down to the ground with a sigh of relief. Ino soon joins her, their uniforms soaked with crimson blood and the stench of battle. It's been an entire week, and Sakura finally felt like she was able to breathe again. The past several days passed in a crazy rush. Since leaving Konoha, the three of them haven't had a moment's rest, hurrying to catch a double-crossing informant. Without Kiba to track him, it wasn't easy. But thank goodness for Sai's aerial skills. After finding the dirty rat, Ino's skills helped to get him talking a bit. By the time Ino got tired, the bastard was counter-attacking. They managed to injure him severely, but he was still running free. They'd been on the chase for four days straight and Sakura was desperately looking forward to a soak in the bath with a glass of wine.<p>

Sai's calligraphic ink stained the battlefield. The debris from Sakura's strength littered the outskirts of this small town. Judging from the tiny population, she supposed more civilian generations were heading to urban areas in search of bigger paychecks. She looked at the torn headband in her palm. The cloth was tattered with a distorted and flame-singed metal plate. There was no way to recover its original state now.

"Take mine," Ino nudged, taking the bandana out of her side pouch. "I never wear it anyways."

"Thanks," Sakura replied, her breath yet to catch up with her. She tied the headband around her neck, too tired to bother with correcting her hair at the moment. Ino rested her head back against the brick stone. She looked in the sky for the ex-Root member, but nothing yet.

"You know, Sai's not that bad of a guy. If only he'd ask me out already," Ino complained with a scowl.

Sakura threw her an amused look. "Don't expect anybody on my team to be a romantic. Team Seven consists of three socially-handicapped men, a bumbling idiot, and a tree."

"Well, the tree's kinda handsome."

"Ino!"

"Oh, I'm sure you've thought of it!"

Sakura shrugs with a guilty smile, but doesn't admit anything.

"Speaking of socially-handicapped men, did you send Kakashi-sama a mission report?"

"No, I thought you did." Sakura is slightly unnerved by his new honorific, but did her best to get used to it.

"You're the team leader!"

"But you're Intel! You've always taken care of the mission reports!" Sakura retorted. "I'll send one later, then. But if we all die, I'm sure he'll figure it out himself."

Ino scoffed. "You're getting so lazy. It's like you're turning into Kakashi-sama."

"Oh god, don't say that," Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'll end up reading porn in public and his ego will get to his head."

"Must be nice, though," Ino teased. "To have special privileges from Tsunade-sama _and_ Kakashi-sama."

"Imagine once Naruto gets the throne. Guess who's really gonna pull the puppet strings!" Sakura smirked, a glint of evilness in her eyes.

"The Elder Council," Sai butted in, arriving on his inked bird.

Ino and Sakura sighed. "For a few seconds, it was a nice dream..."

* * *

><p>It took seven days after Sakura left before Naruto started nagging Kakashi with questions. He was impressed. When they started doing separate missions, Naruto only had the patience to wait two days. Probably since Sakura doesn't bother with on-going mission reports, Naruto had to adjust his habits as well. Oh, the domino effect of Kakashi's laziness was getting to them all. He was sure Yamato would be next. He could hear the loud-mouth already calling for him from the streets, but he made no inclination to move yet.<p>

Kakashi stood under the shade, watching his ninken roam the training grounds and chase the birds. It felt... _unusual_ to be standing in these fields without his flak jacket. He was too conscious of the missing weight of hidden weapons and scrolls in his pockets. Just a dark, tight shirt and the Hokage overcoat of his late sensei... Though the windy weather felt different to him now, the heavy aches in his shoulders were still prominent. It would be a while before that went away.

"Hey! Kakashi!"

The Copy Nin considered correcting him, just to hear 'Kakashi-_sama'_ from one of his students, but it could have been worse. Sai hasn't given him some horrible nickname. _Yet_.

Naruto ran up to him with a grin plastered on his face. "You're not skipping work again, are you?"

"I was on my way, but I got lost-"

"Liar!" Naruto interrupted. "But don't worry, sensei. Just a few more years and I'll take over for you!"

"Several more years," Kakashi corrected. "And I'm looking forward to it."

One of the ninken came up to Naruto as the young man bent down to give a gentle belly rub. "You know, things would be easier for you if you just made Sakura an assistant."

"Yamato helps me every now and then."

"Yeah, but Sakura probably knows the ropes as good as Shizune."

"Sakura's a medic nin. She's in high demand on the field."

"Did you hear from her yet?" Naruto asked, standing back up with optimistic eyes. Kakashi briefly wondered how he didn't notice when Naruto grew so much. He was still a few inches taller than his former student, but a diet of ramen couldn't have contributed that much to Naruto's height.

"Why, she sent me a recipe yesterday for peanut butter oatmeal cookies-"

"So you haven't heard from her," Naruto groaned.

"It's only been a week," Kakashi reminded him.

"Yeah, and she should've sent a message already. She's doing this all the time now," Naruto complained. "You do something to make her mad again?"

"Never."

"What about that one time you woke her up with your canteen water? Or that mission you called her out on her menstrual-"

"Not lately," Kakashi cut him off. But he wondered if it was a long list of evil deeds. "Sakura's a very skilled jounin. I have faith in Sakura's abilities. She's always managed to complete her missions successfully and on time." Even if she never sends reports. As much as he would like to compliment Sakura, Naruto did raise a growing concern. It's been happening more often lately, this laziness of sending mission confirmations. Her habits were changing for the worse. He may not have been around for all of her training, but he knew her well enough that Sakura doesn't forget important details. She remembers everyone's birthday, can accurately detail the human body, and has never been a minute late for an appointment. Kakashi wonders exactly how much of a bad influence he's been on his students. Maybe he's gone too easy on them since becoming Hokage.

"Well, I'm gonna find Lee for a spar. Let me know if she sends anything, okay? Including recipes!" Naruto called out as he took off. Kakashi nodded, his gaze staring at Uhei who seemed to expect a belly rub from him too.

The next day, Naruto asked about Sakura again. When the answer was the same, he seemed deflated about it. Still, he left without another complaint. Until a few hours later when he asked again. And once more in the evening before Kakashi left the Hokage office.

When Naruto asked for the third time, in the third consecutive day, Kakashi's only indication that he might be listening were the two fingers massaging his temples. There weren't any high-ranked missions available, but Kakashi wasn't above assigning the jinchuuriki to pulling weeds as a distraction.

"We've told you again and again, Naruto. There's no news from Sakura," Yamato informed him as the two walked behind the Hokage. Did Naruto complain this much when Tsunade was in office, or did he just like to nag Kakashi?

"I know," Naruto sighed, his posture in a slump. "She's not even on a big mission! It's only A-ranked..."

Yamato shook his head. Of course, A-rank is easy for him. "Sakura has handled these missions before. She's not due to return for another week."

Kakashi stopped to sit at the bench by the vending machines outside the Hokage Tower. He supposed he's gotten too comfortable in his friendship with Sakura after the Shinobi War. She slipped apples in his hands when he skipped lunch breaks. She screened all of his formal letters and omitted any trace of his sarcasm. She lounged in his office with Yamato and spilled the latest Konoha gossip via Ino. She became someone reliable in his new career, if not constant.

"Can't you send her a message just to make sure she's alive?"

"If there's still nothing tomorrow, I'll send Pakkun-"

"Good! Tell her to hurry home. Ichiraku is half-off this weekend and she better not miss it!" Naruto grinned. Kakashi watched him leave, relieved to have a little peace return to his senses.

"Maybe we should be concerned about Sakura," Yamato commented, leaning against the vending machine. The glowing lights from the box reminded Kakashi of Yamato's poor scare tactics. "She'll keep slacking if you give her special privileges."

"I didn't realize I was playing favorites."

"By the time she's assistant to Naruto when he's Hokage... Did you put my scroll in the vending machine? And my weapons?"

Kakashi's eye crinkled as stood to pat his friend on the back. "I think Sakura will be just fine. But that's a pretty good deal for a scroll."

* * *

><p><strong>There! Did ya' like it? To my readers wondering about CWHM.. I don't really know what to write. I might drop it.<strong> **Anyway, don't forget to favorite if you enjoyed this, and reviews are very much appreciated. Oh! Don't forget to check PockyPhoto's stuff! If you're a kibasaku or Kakasaku lover you'll _enjoy_ it **


End file.
